ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Elect-Ric
Elect-Ric is a super-villain residing in Thyke city. He is notorious amongst the populous for using his electric powers to commit heinous crimes, especially robbing banks. History University Rick Neutross was praised for his academic success in education and was fortunate enough to be offered a scholarship at Thyke University. In his time at the university he graduated with high honours and a near perfect grade, he went on to earn a PHD in Physics whilst teaching at the University. Dr.Neutross make break-throughs in the field of Electronics and pioneered a new method of harnessing electricity (involving storing potential energy inside of organisms and releasing them as kinetic energy) Tech Company He left the University in order to begin his own science laboratory and tech company where he went on to develop numerous useful patented tools, many of which involved harnessing electricity. Turn to crime Eventually progress began to slow and “Neutross tech” began to lose funding until they were unable to afford to keep running. In desperation, Rick resorted to acquiring funding for his company by any means necessary. Taking many inventions from his lab, he created a super-powered suit that he would use to commit crime. In his electric powered costume he went on to rob a string of banks, obtaining more than enough money to fund his company for a number of years afterwards. But he was too enticed by the thrill of Robbing banks and decided to continue the practice for many months and built up his own team of criminals with many of his more trusted allies harnessing his lesser inventions. He dubbed himself “Elect-ric” Eventually his crimes caught the eye of Thyke city’s hero The Chub who took a stand against the electronic bank robbing syndicate and took down Elect-ric. Neutross Lost his company as It was handed down to his partner. From then on, Elect-ric has been in and out of Thyke city state penitentiary. He is a common break-out risk often being sprung from prison by his gang and committing many crimes before being caught by the Chub and returned to jail. Presidential run For a time he had a popular campaign to become the president of the USA, changing his name to “Elect-Rick” (which was also his slogan) this proved to be unusually popular, to the extent of him almost winning with a majority of 79% in the predictions before The Chub stepped in and revealed his true intentions to the world. Even after the world knew about his evil plans of world domination, he only lost by a minority of 48% Appearance He is of an average height and weight. He has a slender build with not much physical strength. The has messy blonde and black streaked hair. He has no facial hair but commonly sports a 5 o’clock shadow due to a lack of attention to personal care. Rick originally had green eyes but they gradually turned yellow during the years of experiments he often conducted on himself. Clothing As a scientist, Dr.Neutross usually wore a full length white lab coat over an untidy yellow shirt and brown checked trousers. He would also wear thick glasses. His super-villain costume consists of a black & yellow leather jumpsuit with mechanical modifications improving his strength & manoeuvrability. His suit was carefully engineered by him to conduct electricity through his inventions while insulating himself from foreign currants. His suit had the addition of carbon-fibre armour plating and an eye mask. The costume was completed by an array of his different inventions that can be used as attachments to the Suit, these inventions could be swapped out. Many of the suit attachments were standard weapons or tools for hacking and fighting, but there were a handful of more obscure attachments scarcely used for specific purposes including a mech-suit rig, power armour, spider legs, a jetpack, a railgun, space suit apparatus and even an enormous power bank. Powers & Abilities Elect-ric’s powers are minor as he is mostly still human. He was gifted with a naturally high intellect and went on to have an extensive knowledge of physics and A unique affinity for the science of electricity. Due to the many experiments he has conducted on himself over a number of years, his genetic structure has mutated in a unique way. The mutation in Elect-ric’s DNA has granted him the power to absorb electricity into his body and store it as potential energy. (With greats amount of energy stored he is physically stronger, more resilient, more agile and much quicker) his power allows him to channel the energy stored through his inventions as well as unleashing blasts of electricity through his weapons. Through his tech company, he was skilled in developing a vast array of tools, weapons and devices that he could use for any purpose. After losing his company, development of his machinery shifted to his secret bases around the city. His inventions have near infinite uses and given time, he could create devices that can solve almost any problem. Attachments Weapons: * Electro gun * Electro gauntlets * Electric whips * Electric blades * Railgun * EMP * Laser cannon * Tesla bombs * EMP mines * Electric tripwires * Automatic turrets Tools: * Energy drainer * Wireless Hacking Device * Firearm disruptor * laser cutter * Security camera puppeteer * Power drill Other: * Mech suit * Power Armour * Spider leg rig * Space suit apparatus * Wall climber * wire rider * web slinger * grapnel Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Chub Characters Category:American Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Criminals Category:Thyke Residents Category:The Chub